You're Not Alone
by SnowXGoth
Summary: It doesn't matter where you go in life... what you do or how much you have. It's who you have beside you...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heartland!

_It doesn't matter where you go in life_

_What you do or how much you have..._

_It's who you have beside_

_That will love you... forever_

Boom!

The thunder crackled. The sound of two screams pierced the silence of the room. The only person who remained calm and unhindered was Amy. However, when the lightning flashed through the night sky eliminting the room, one deafening scream penetrated the silence. But, the face that the one shaking from fear was Amy left her two friends questioning.

"Amy..." asked Soraya, "Are you afraid of lightning?"

"Of course not!" Amy replied stubbornly in defense?

"Alright then... but since you're not frightened... why don't we go to the balcony and watch?" Matt suggested teasingly.

Just then another round of thunder went howling through the sky. Soraya and Matt were startled and jumped, while Amy just sat there like she couldn't care less. As Amy impatiently waited for the lightning to come be over with, Soraya watched her from the corner of her eye. When the lightning arrived she saw Amy yelp and flinch.

After several minutes of debating, the three friends found themselves on the balcony. Thunder cracked yet again, but no one was surprised... By now they were use to it. Unfortunately one girl was till afraid... But as the lightning streaked through the sky, Amy felt two rms snake themselves around her waist. She gasped, but instantly realized who it was.

"Don't worry Ames, I'm here now." the figure whispered into her ear.

"T-Ty..." Amy had tears streaming through her face.

The others turned when they heard Amy gasp, doing so themselves when they saw what was going on.

"TY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF AMY THIS INSTANT!" Matt demanded with jealousy and rage trembling in his voice.

Before he coud continue, Matt was cut off by Amy's screaming.

"Where were you? Why weren't you here sooner? Do you know how scared I was?" she cried now pounding on Ty's chest.

"Amy..." Ty mummbled breathlessly, "I'm sorry... but it's ready if you still want to go with me."

The two friends who were long forgotten had made their way home both knowing Amy would be just fine.

Ty stroked Amy's hair comfortingly hoping she would forgive him, hoping she would never find out his secret...

Flashback

Always deceiving his friends… lying to them…

Sometimes they're subtle moments… other times they're big moments you never saw coming… Ty had never asked for his life to change, but it did….

"I'll always remain with you, in the depths of your heart, following you every step of the way…"

Forcefully taken away from him, torn out of his grasps… Ty was abandoned. His world became pointless, colorless…living in misery with a merciless, selfish father. Darkness surrounded him, pain being the only thing he's known...

Horses came along... and even then he saw no light, he still couldn't let go and forget… Hoping to distract himself from the loneliness etched inside, Ty began working for Heartland… but even it couldn't break down the barriers he had built. Ty tried so hard, desperately seeking to find a reason to smile, to laugh, and to live again…

Everyday Ty suffocated, was abused, and died a little inside due to his corrupted, ruthless 'father'. He didn't care about anything but power and control.

"Live life to the fullest, never looking back or regretting a moment…"

How could he live life, move forward, or regret when he had no reason?

Happiness is a mere illusion, the more you chase it, the more it eludes you… It's easier to turn your back and forget…

and thats when Amy came along...

No matter how many times he had pushed her away and hurt her, she would always be smiling.

End of flashback

A smile had found its way onto Amy's face when she heard what Ty had said. Every thunderstorm the two would go riding in the rain laughing and teasing each other. Whenever she was around Ty, Amy felt safe and warm... but she would never tell him that... Whenever she was with him all her fears would vanish and there wasn't anything she couldn't do.

He was there for her through everything... her first heartbreak... she had felt lost, stranded... but then Ty came. He held her keeping her from breaking into a million pieces and he stayed with her all night never letting her feel alone. This time was no different cause he promised her, she would never be alone for as long as he breathed she didn't need to worry. Ty stayed by her side until it was over catching her when she fell, and there for her every minute.

"You are never alone Amy... you don't have to wonder because I'll be hear to hold you, and I'll stay till it's over... for forever and a day..."

"I believe you... Ty."

And there was no more pain that night... the two young lovers had found there way back home, back where they belonged in each others arms, holding on to the other for if they let go... they would be lost... forever.

_Love me without fear_

_Trust me without wondering_

_Love me without restrictions_

_Want me without demand_

_Accept me how I am_

_And a love like that will last an eternity_

Review please!


End file.
